


寡妇ver明凯

by redocher



Category: clearlove - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 16:25:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18781885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redocher/pseuds/redocher





	寡妇ver明凯

寡妇ver明凯哥哥，召唤师可以和英灵通过同调结合，变身（？）。就是类似于灵魂同调的设定，某一次战斗结束后明凯哥哥解不开同调了，只能保持和伊芙琳融合的状态。  
而战斗过后的伊芙琳酣畅淋漓，饥肠辘辘，她想要一如既往地开始她的狩猎……  
一只娇小的约德尔人——看上去更像某种宠物从灌木丛里窜出来，围绕着和伊芙琳的本能做斗争的明凯转了一圈，扭头朝自己来的方向发出呜呜的叫声，随后一个熟悉的人影拂开树枝钻了进来。童扬微微挑起眉，讶异又有趣地看着满头大汗的明凯，戏谑道：“明凯，纳尔说你……在发情？”  
伊芙琳已经在朝四面八方散发出雌性求偶期的浓烈味道，尽管人类的鼻子分辨不出来这气味里的信息素，每一个分子都在空气中跳舞勾引着：来啊，快来啊，抓住我，占有我，让我怀孕。  
明凯忍不住骂他傻逼滚远点，伊芙琳正在他脑海里咬着手指痴痴地笑，甜腻地语气描述着童扬是个多美味又质量上乘的猎物，鼓动明凯现在就吃掉他。伊芙琳的吃，是真的血肉横飞的那种吃。  
“反正在这样的密林里，只有我们——”伊芙琳的声音恍如化作实质缠绕在他耳畔吐息，“吃掉他，没人会发现。”  
“明凯。”童扬说，“如果你想和野兽媾和，我不介意。作为队长，我还是要把你安全带回去。”纳尔正用前爪不耐烦地刨着地面的泥土，发出低低地威胁咆哮。童扬有些头疼地踢了它一脚，纳尔委屈地叫了一声，瞬间化作庞大的巨兽冲出去驱赶被信息素吸引过来的野兽们。  
他解开衣扣，将外套披在明凯身上。对方警惕又戒备地瞪着他，他有些好笑，“我已经发出了求救信号。不想怀上野兽的孩子就乖乖待在这里。”  
童扬表现得很正人君子，自制力极佳。明凯几乎都要相信他了，眼里的戒备渐渐散去，裹着他的外套沉默地忍耐着开始发作的情潮，同时默许了童扬在附近守卫。  
和伊芙琳融合状态的明凯是一个平胸的少女或者说少年，总体来说雌雄莫辩。漆黑的长发披在身后，全身幽蓝的肌肤泛着淡淡的光泽，分明长着明凯的脸，欠揍的死鱼眼，尚且年幼线条还圆润的脸庞。属于童扬的外套松松垮垮挂在他身上，在他原地磨蹭到处翻滚间脱落委顿在地。现在的明凯就像是一条刚结束蜕皮的蛇，全身赤裸地伏在地上喘息，漆黑的长发覆满全身，宛如一尾脱水的鱼。  
他悄无声息地如一条蛇缠绕上来，伏在童扬身上发出悠长黏腻的喘气。  
任凭明凯主动将双腿缠上他的腰如何贴着磨蹭，他都无动于衷，只有当少女仰着头一脸痴迷地贴过来寻求他的唇时，他才像被打动一般捧住对方脸施舍亲吻。  
明凯哑着嗓子喃喃他的名字，童扬，童扬，一次又一次。他翻身把明凯压在身下，攥着他的手腕拉高，盯着那双被情欲充斥的眼，说明凯你记住，是你要我。

伊芙琳在脑内的蛊惑都变成了迫不及待地嘶吼，撕破了假面的恶魔露出贪婪的面容。明凯刚开始只感受到了一阵剧痛，好像身体被从内被迫打开了。明明刚才是他迫不及待要拽着捕获的猎物往欲望的深海潜下去，可是他现在反而想撒手逃跑了。猎物一把攥住他的脚腕，将他硬生生拖回来按在身下重新插入，明凯发出嘶哑的喊叫，手指在泥土里留下深深的痕迹。伊芙琳在他脑内尖叫吃掉他吃掉他，现实是童扬在他身体里长驱直入，攻城略地，好像要把气息深深刻印在他的灵魂里。他感觉自己连骨缝都要被压在身上的男人残忍撑开到极致，血肉被揉碎重新塑造，在青年的怀抱里揉捏塑成新的形状。看起来文质彬彬，谦和有礼的童扬在性事上堪称残暴，要把他整个人拆开来弄坏似的。  
他几次想要逃走都被抓了回来，连叫都来不及叫出一声就被顶进来的火热贯穿得只能发出一声微弱的呻吟。最后一次直接被按在粗壮的树干上，双腿抬高架在青年的肩上，被托着腰肢承受一下一下撞击。后背磨蹭着粗糙的树皮，擦破的柔嫩皮肤渗出血丝。下身性器黏连交合处抽插引出噗呲噗呲的水声都特别清晰，响亮得好像在这一方密林里回荡似的。明凯羞耻得都要崩溃了，他原本咬牙切齿地念着童扬的名字，好像光靠这样就能把青年用牙齿撕碎报复一样，渐渐那恶狠狠的声音变了调，尾音染上哭泣，更像是绝望地求救。  
由于明凯把童扬的肩膀咬得鲜血淋漓，两人回去后田野帮童扬处理伤口都震惊了，小眼神时不时飘向沉默的明凯。  
明凯跑去找阿布，一脸难以启齿。犹豫半天终于闭眼视死如归问：如果，我是说如果，有个人在融合状态和别人做了……做了点事情。阿布说，明凯你被谁上了？明凯几乎立刻跳了起来，还没开口反驳，阿布就说，童扬？  
明凯被打击到灰暗，双手抱头坐下来。阿布说，你想问你在伊芙琳融合状态下跟童扬发生了关系会不会有妊娠反应？  
他点头，阿布敲他脑袋，想什么呢，真把自己当成女性了？如果真的能在融合状态怀孕，那你这辈子别想从床上下来了。如果真能以自然妊娠的方式孕育下像他和童扬这样级别强者的后代，那明凯以后是逃脱不了成为母体，不断为一个又一个强者生下后代的命运。  
如果真能怀孕那明凯在怀上以前别想从童扬的床上下来了。  
然后当然是喜闻乐见地怀孕了。

对，孩子就是萝。【  
后来就出事了，童扬没了，伊芙琳潜藏进明凯的身体里依靠沉眠来修复。伊芙琳会不定期地苏醒过来要求进食，明凯不配合她就会抢夺控制权主动狩猎。  
甚至后面edg有一条默认的潜规则，只要谁是最强的，谁可以获得睡明凯哥哥的机会。但是厂只和荡生了一个孩子，其他人怎么暗自较劲，也没人再让他怀孕。

多多第一次见到萝，萝抱着一只小白狗站在明凯的卧室门口。门紧闭着，听不到一丝声音传出。萝黑亮的眼睛看他，好像看到了他的未来。  
别人说萝是一个很特殊的存在，换句话说，萝就是一个吃闲饭的，可是没有人会指责他在edg的基地里无所事事地游荡。很久以后萝对多说，我第一次看见你的时候，就知道你是会下一个。  
下一个什么呢，当然是下一个一头撞进蜘蛛网的飞蛾。但是多多好像又不太一样，他撞进了蜘蛛网，抱着网中的女王亲吻时还能胆大包天地提出更多要求。明凯对他的要求和期望格外的高，还一贯主动为他铺展未来的道路。  
简直令人嫉妒。  
萝小的时候就很乖，当然对着其他人他非常畜生，他只有对着明凯才特别乖巧懂事。他抱着小白狗走到明凯的卧室门前，将狗放下地，踮起脚尖握住门把手一转，从缝隙里闪身进去。卧室里一片寂静，幽暗的床帷上凌乱的被子堆在一起。一只手搭在床边无力地垂下。萝走过来握住那只修长的手，放在脸颊边蹭了蹭，然后脱了鞋爬上床蜷缩在明凯身侧睡觉。  
（当然荡厂这种方式生下的孩子是有问题的，所以萝一直是小孩状态长不大。）


End file.
